In the past, there have been known video telephone systems that make a call by transmitting a video captured by a camera, together with a voice, to a communication partner. In such video telephone systems, a video of a transmitting side is continually transmitted to a receiving side. At this time, there are cases where the user of the transmitting side is placed in a situation that is not appropriate to speak to the user of the receiving side. For example, a situation in which the user of the transmitting side suddenly leaves his or her seat or a situation in which a ringtone is rung in the mobile phone of the user is considered. In such a case, there is a problem that gives a feeling of distrust or discomfort to the user of the receiving side who watches the video of the user of the transmitting side.
On the other hand, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that is configured to previously set a camera image transmission to ON and OFF in a storage unit. When set to ON, a video from a camera unit can be automatically switched and transmitted, and when set to OFF, an image or a video (illustration, self-portrait, an arbitrary video, and the like) previously stored in the storage unit can be automatically switched and transmitted.